Global/Actual
WIKISTAD, 3 OCTOBER - Alexandru is making campaign in Libertas. He thinks that some of the hundreds of companies in Libertas should also make a start in Adlibita. With this he wants to prevent any inactivity of RoWikicity. AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 19 JULY - A big theater and school is opened today in Christianenburg. The school Liceul Ion Luca Caragiale with more then 5000 students hopes to have a good start after the summer vacation. The Teatru Naţional has had already a lot of visitors. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 19 JULY - It's quiet in Adlibita, a lot of people are on vacation. The vice-president, Alexandru, will leave on saturday and comes back after 4 weeks, after a nice vacation under the sun at the Costa Brava and the Côte d'Azur. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 18 JULY - The citiziens of Adlibita have voted for their state flag. It's an horizontal tricolor, with the colours navy blue, dark yellow red. In the middle there's a cross, and the letters "A" and "L" which stand for "Ad Libitum". The flag is designed by the vice-president Alexandru. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 17 JULY - Adlibita has got it's first radio station now! The name of the stations is Radio A, and is also the first radio station from all wikicities! Adlibita is proud about it. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 17 JULY - The first football match will be played soon. Dinamo Christianenburg will play this match against nl:FC Civitesse, a club from Libertas. Alexandru hopes that with this match, the popularity of football in Adlibita will grow. From your reporter, AL. WiKISTAD, 16 JULY - The first meeting of the United Wiki Nations will be hold in Libertas. The only hosts are the state chiefs of Adlibita. They'll go to Wikistad on 7 september to have a speak with the state chiefs of Libertas. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 13 JULY - The Televiziunea Adlibitană is almost ready for being launched. The programs are all almost filled in. This channel will broadcast 24 hours per day, programs in the Romanian language. This will be the first television channel of Adlibita. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 13 JULY - Christianenburg is a popular tourism center for people from Libertas. Thousands of them have buyed a second house in Christianenburg, mostly in the quarters of Centrul Vechi and Iubiros. Christianenburg is so popular because of the weather and friendly people, so the people from Libertas are feeling very well here. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 12 JULY - The elections are almost done in Adlibita. The elections have been very quiet, and only a few people have voted. Alexandru is hoping that the last people who haven't voted yet will vote tomorrow. An estimation says that probably Mocu will be president, Alexandru will be his vice-president and Ramesess will be the prime minister. But, nothing is decided yet! So go to the voting room and vote on your favourite candidate! From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG, 12 JULY - The first website with a .adl-domain is being registered today! This website was, suprising, in Spanish and it's the official website of the Spanish newspaper El Ciudadano. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG/MADRID, 12 JULY - In the last few weeks have a lot of Spanish immigrants entered the Adlibitan country. It's a nice place to live, the language is simple and the economy is great. Because there are so many of them now, the government is discussing about a Spanish town, in which the spoken language is Spanish. This will be the first town of Adlibita, and it'll be probably a suburb of Christianenburg. The Spanish government is happy to hear that the Spanish people is treated well in Adlibita. From your reporter, AL. CHRISTIANENBURG/WIKISTAD, 12 JULY - The treaty between Adlibita and Libertas is almost signed. Both governments have an agreement. The treaty includes a economical agreement and a peace agreement. From your reporter, AL.